1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote switches and, more particularly, to inline remote switches (controllers) for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, MP3 players and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), are often used by individuals on a personal basis. In other words, it is not uncommon for a person to carry a portable electronic device with them throughout their day. Often, these portable electronic devices store media data for subsequent playback by their user.
Many users keep their portable electronic device in his or her pocket or in a wearable holder, while at least partially controlling the device using a remote switch located on a headphone assembly. The use of “remote” switches to control portable electronic devices enhances the enjoyment of the portable electronic devices. Remote switches can also be referred to as controllers or remote controllers. By way of example, incorporating a remote switch onto a headphone assembly that is plugged into or otherwise interfaced with a portable electronic device allows a user to at least partially control the portable electronic device without accessing controls actually on the portable electronic device. Consequently, a remote switch (e.g., controller) can be used to at least partially control a portable electronic device remote from the portable electronic device itself.
If a remote switch is relatively large, it may be unwieldy. For example, if a relatively large remote switch is coupled to an earpiece assembly, a user may find the presence of the switch to be inconvenient and cumbersome. As such, the convenience of having a remote switch may be hindered. On the other hand, if a remote switch is relatively small, it may be difficult to activate accurately. For instance, if a relatively small remote switch is coupled to a headphone assembly and includes buttons which control different features of a portable electronic device, a user may inadvertently activate one feature while attempting to activate another feature, as actuating small buttons that are closely positioned can be difficult. Moreover, a user may wish to use a remote switch without looking at the remote switch. Hence, the user may effectively be using his or her sense of touch to identify a desired button to actuate. That is, the user may use his or her tactile senses to locate a desired button to actuate. When a remote switch is relatively small, there may be relatively high likelihood that the user will either actuate the wrong button on the switch, or may inadvertently actuate more than one button on the switch.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved controller that provides more accurate use yet is relatively small and easy to use.